


Coitus, Interrupted

by TRPLKIM (zouology)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, but he loves jinhwan very very much, hanbin is a songwriter and sometimes he's not the best boyfriend, he's a sap, they're engaged!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/TRPLKIM
Summary: Maybe Hanbin has a knack for remembering just howmuchhe loves Jinhwan at the most inconvenient times. Today, it’s when Jinhwan looks up at him with his dick in his mouth.





	Coitus, Interrupted

Hanbin is frowning at yet another piece of paper, considering tearing it up in little pieces and throwing them in the air like confetti, when he hears the door of the bedroom-slash-study creak open slowly, almost shyly. A voice just as shy asks, "Binnie, are you still busy?"

Hanbin straightens up in his chair and turns to look at the door, smiling a little when he sees Jinhwan’s head peak out of it. It’s terribly cute. 

Jinhwan has an apologetic face on, the one he always wears when he’s afraid of upsetting Hanbin somehow. Hanbin hates to see it, to see his fiancé hesitant to talk to him, so, even though he still _is_ busy and so behind schedule and _so_ near losing it, he shakes his head. Jinhwan rewards his reply with a sincere smile, stepping inside.

Hanbin only vaguely remembers scolding Jinhwan for disturbing him earlier, but he figures that’s the reason why he was testing the waters. Had that happened today? Or last night? What time was it anyway?

Hanbin has no time to ask or look at the phone he has discarded somewhere among the papers in front of him because Jinhwan is standing next to him, striking a not so subtle pose.

Hanbin immediately turns his swivel chair around to look at him properly, desperately searching for whatever he should be noticing. Jinhwan doesn’t have a new hair colour or haircut, Hanbin is fairly sure.

Jinhwan registers his wide eyes and has mercy on him. “I bought these jeans today, how do they look?”

“Oh,” Hanbin says intelligently, watching Jinhwan spin around to give him a look. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats, when he actually _looks_ at him, at the whole outfit. His black jeans are tight and hug his gorgeous legs and ass nicely. Tucked into them, there’s a dark green shirt with a floral pattern. Is it silk? It looks soft, Hanbin thinks, as he notices that the first three buttons are undone, showing a good amount of skin. He’s barefoot, which Hanbin thinks is cute for some reason. “You look great, hyung.”

For an award-winning songwriter, Hanbin has disastrously poor flirting skills. He’s lucky Jinhwan had approached him first, otherwise they wouldn’t even be dating right now. Actually, they wouldn’t even have talked in the first place. Hanbin makes a mental note to thank Jinhwan for saving him from a lifetime of loneliness.

Jinhwan seems to appreciate the compliment regardless, offering an even bigger smile. Hanbin guesses that Jinhwan’s probably used to his clumsiness with words when it comes to affection. It makes his heart skip a beat, knowing that there’s a person in the world that understands what he really wants to say without him saying it. 

With great difficulty, Hanbin tears his eyes away from Jinhwan’s chest to look at his face. “You were out, then?” he asks, running a hand through his already messy hair and stretching. He winces when he hears several joints pop, but doesn’t miss Jinhwan’s eyes dropping to where his pajama shirt has ridden up with the movement. Hanbin smiles.

“Yeah, like I told you I would,” Jinhwan says, tone a little clipped when he adds, “after you snapped at me this morning.”

“Jinani…” Hanbin starts, but Jinhwan waves him off and shrugs.

“It’s okay, got over it,” he says, slipping back into his smile. He moves closer to Hanbin. “You’re near the deadline, after all. I understand.”

Hanbin opens his mouth to try to apologize again but Jinhwan puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it softly. “It’s okay,” he repeats, voice sweet. Hanbin reaches up and runs his fingertips on Jinhwan’s clothed thigh tenderly. The material of the jeans feels softer than it looks. “Had a good time, anyway. I was at the mall with Junhwe,” Jinhwan adds as a little jab, just to feel Hanbin’s fingers twitch and press into his thigh. 

Jinhwan snickers and moves his hand up, from Hanbin’s shoulder to his unruly hair, running his fingers through it gently to attempt taming it. Hanbin looks up at Jinhwan and rubs his thumb on the elder’s thigh. “Were you really?” Hanbin asks, pouting a little.

Jinhwan just hums, neither confirming or denying. He just looks down at Hanbin, in that loving way of his. But Jinhwan is also giving him the bedroom eyes, Hanbin knows. Or at least, he’s trying to. His fringe has gotten too long and it’s making him blink a lot. It’s cute, but he doesn’t dare to say so. 

Jinhwan never wants to be called cute when he’s trying to be sexy. And while Hanbin always wants to argue that he doesn’t _need_ to try so hard to be sexy, that he’s naturally so, that would mildly offend Jinhwan and Hanbin wants to stay on his good side for at least one full hour. That’d be nice. No bickering or arguing.

Hanbin sighs. “I think I need a break from this,” he says instead, waving at the general direction of the desk, and Jinhwan gives him another beautiful smile.

“I think so too,” he says gleefully and bends forward to kiss him. 

It’s soft at first, chaste little kisses pressed to Hanbin’s lips, but Jinhwan seems impatient today and soon it turns more aggressive. Jinhwan nips at his bottom lip and demands access, which Hanbin immediately grants, cupping his lover’s face. The angle must be uncomfortable for Jinhwan though, because he grabs the front of Hanbin’s pajama top and pulls him up to stand.

Hanbin goes willingly, the new angle very much more familiar. He tries to slow the kiss down but Jinhwan’s desperation only seems to grow with every biting kiss. Hanbin finds he feels just as desperate because, when even was the last time they had sex? He feels guilt creep over him when he doesn’t remember right away, Jinhwan’s recent clinginess finally starting to make sense. 

He pulls back for air, ready to attempt to woo Jinhwan a little, but Jinhwan pulls him forward again —his fingers had remained curled in Hanbin’s clothes, and whirls them around. Taking his breath away is a very Jinhwan way to tell Hanbin to shut up. Before he knows it, he’s being pushed on the bed behind them. 

For once, he’s happy their flat was so small they had to merge his study with their bedroom. Very happy, he thinks, as Jinwhan crawls over him.

His fiancé leaves a trail of wet kisses from his jaw to his neck and then licks his way back up to nibble at his lobe. “I missed you,” he whispers directly into his ear and Hanbin wholeheartedly returns the sentiment, goosebumps raising on his skin. His body feels sort of tingly only after a few teasing touches and he knows it’s worse for Jinhwan.

For him, sexual intimacy has always been the most important. It makes him feel wanted and cherished, more than words ever make him feel. Hanbin knows this well, yet, he has failed to take care of Jinhwan properly, essentially rendering him touch-starved. 

“I missed you, too,” Hanbin says softly and when they kiss again, he lets his hands run down Jinhwan’s back until they settle on his ass.

He squeezes it just to hear Jinhwan gasp on his lips and kneads the flesh. “These jeans are so tight, they almost feel like a second skin,” he says conversationally. “A perfect purchase, hyung.”

“Thanks,” Jinhwan huffs a laugh and shakes his head at Hanbin’s antics. “I’m also not wearing any underwear,” he adds with a small devious smile, like he knows that now all of Hanbin’s blood has rushed straight to his cock. He probably _does_ know, Hanbin thinks bitterly. It’s likely that Jinhwan plots and rehearses what he wants to tell him, just to figure out the one thing that will make him lose his mind.

“Did you go to the mall like that?” Hanbin asks then and Jinhwan smirks to indulge him. He did _not_ go to the mall with his friend commando because he’s _not_ a freak. Hanbin knows this. Still, he’s stupidly turned on, so he pushes his hips up to meet Jinhwan’s and rubs their hard-ons together.

Jinhwan swallows Hanbin’s breathy moan with a kiss and takes over, fully grinding down on him with skilled rolls of his hips. “Want you so bad, Binnie,” he whispers seductively on Hanbin’s lips and suddenly there are far too many layers between them and Hanbin wants them gone right that instant.

“Jinani,” he murmurs and licks his lips. “Strip for me?” He asks and watches Jinhwan’s eyes light up and his cheeks redden prettily. He nods and sits back on his heels.

He waits patiently for Hanbin to prop himself up on his elbows to have a better view, and then he’s undoing the buttons of his shirt, although admittedly there weren’t many left to unbutton to begin with. 

When the shirt falls open, Hanbin can’t help but reach to touch the pale skin, running his fingers on Jinhwan’s ribs and taut stomach until a twitch of the elder’s lips tells him it’s tickling. 

Jinhwan shrugs the shirt off and basks in the attention, biting his lip when Hanbin pinches and twists his nipple playfully. “Binnie,” he whines and Hanbin hums a little _sorry_ , hyung letting him continue.

Jinhwan has to shuffle off Hanbin’s lap to take the jeans off, and it’s a little less graceful and sensual with him cursing and huffing at the tightness of the pants, but. But Hanbin is sorta in love so it’s alright, especially when Jinhwan is finally naked, having kicked off the offending item. 

Hanbin’s mouth waters instantly at the sight of Jinhwan’s dick, at the amount of soft skin exposed, all for him exclusively. He makes grabby hands at the elder childishly until he climbs back on the bed.

“Your turn now,” Jinhwan says and all but rips Hanbin’s top off of him, throwing it behind them and ignoring the younger’s feeble protest of _hey, that was expensive!_

Jinhwan pushes Hanbin back on the mattress and hovers over him once more. He kisses over his chest and traces the tattoos with his lips, smiling when he causes goosebumps once again. He sucks on Hanbin’s nipple softly, pleased to elicit the quiet groans he had missed so much.

His small hands imitate in reverse Hanbin’s previous gestures, caressing his stomach and then his ribs. Jinhwan rests a hand there, spreads his fingers on the soft skin right below his heart and hums, detaching from Hanbin’s now puffy red nipple. “You’re so hot,” he sighs and grins up at the younger.

“Am I?” Hanbin laughs lightly and runs a lazy hand through Jinhwan’s hair. His smile widens when he catches sight of Jinhwan’s engagement ring, the silver colour contrasting nicely on his own tanned skin. 

“You really are. But Hanbin, baby, you’re so skinny,” Jinhwan tuts softly, though he leaves little pecks all over his skin nonetheless. “Have you even eaten today?” he asks accusingly, as if Hanbin could even care about food with his fiancé so close to reaching his dick. 

“Uh, yeah,” Hanbin lies, but it seems like he’s not convincing enough because Jinhwan furrows his brows, ready to scold. “ _Baby_. Hyung. Baby hyung,” Hanbin interrupts in a whiny voice, making Jinhwan scoff. “I promise I’ll eat, but like, after this? Please?”

Jinhwan pouts and hooks his fingers on the hem of Hanbin’s pants. “Promise?” 

“For fuck’s sake, yes, I promise you—” Jinhwan pulls his thin pajama pants down before he can finish the sentence, making him suck a breath when his cock springs free and slaps against his stomach. The way Jinhwan is looking at it resembles a starving man, but Hanbin is kind of too hard to tease him on that. 

“Missed you,” Jinhwan whispers again, though Hanbin has the feeling his fiancé is talking directly to his dick, so he doesn’t reply. His suspicion is confirmed when Jinhwan leans down to kiss the head of Hanbin’s cock gently without even sparing him a glance.

“Wow, I see how it is,” Hanbin sighs breathily. “You only keep me around for my dick, huh?”

“Shut up,” Jinhwan huffs, biting back a smile as he takes Hanbin into his hand and strokes him loosely. “I’m trying to have a moment here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, babe… But like, could you hurry up? Getting kinda— oh _fuck_ , alright,” Hanbin moans louder than he meant to when Jinhwan finally takes him into his mouth and bobs his head slowly, almost as if he was getting acquainted with his dick all over again. 

With his eyes closed, he looks far too angelic for the situation, all flushed cheeks and swollen lips as he takes him to the hilt. Hanbin's toes curl and the only thing he can do is groan with his fingers still tangled in Jinhwan's hair. He pulls at it experimentally, satisfied when the elder mewls. 

“Jinani, you're so good,” he gasps when the elder picks up a fast pace. “You're made for this, aren't you?” he whispers lowly and Jinhwan hums in reply, while the tips of his ears get redder by the second. There's a thin line between praise and degradation Jinhwan's comfortable with and Hanbin likes to play with it, see how far he can push.

“Shit, Nani, let me fuck your mouth, baby,” Hanbin pleads and Jinhwan agrees easily, pulling off of his dick until he's just tonguing the tip. Hanbin has to take a shaky breath to calm down and not blow his load at the mere visual. 

With a firm hold on Jinhwan's hair he thrusts up into his mouth, shallowly at first to let him get used to the feeling and then deeper, drawing out a string of little choked sounds from the elder. 

Hanbin knows he should feel bad and, while Jinhwan has told him time and time again that it was fine, he can't help the gnawing guilt at the pit of his stomach, because he likes seeing Jinhwan like this, _loves_ it. He loves seeing him powerless in his hold with tear tracks on his cheeks. Loves his sounds, the faces he makes and how he feels around him.

Maybe Hanbin has a knack for remembering just how _much_ he loves Jinhwan at the most inconvenient times. Today, it’s when Jinhwan looks up at him with his dick in his mouth. 

Jinhwan’s eyes are wide and teary and he looks absolutely and wonderfully disheveled already. Yet, what goes through Hanbin’s brain in that same second is that Jinhwan is always the one giving, always selfless, always kind, always so good to him. Hanbin doesn’t think he deserves the love Jinhwan gifts him. He feels a weird sense of melancholy creep over him, but then Jinhwan swallows around him and Hanbin is taken back to reality. 

Jinhwan’s mouth is so warm and wet it feels heavenly, and Hanbin swears he can hear a choir of angels, swears he _will_ see the infamous white light because he’s either about to come that hard or simply and plainly die, but then. Then,

“W-wait! Wait, hyung,” Hanbin gasps. His fingers twitch in Jinhwan’s hair and he accidentally pulls at it hard.

Jinhwan immediately pulls off of him and wipes his mouth, alarmed. “What’s wrong, baby?” he croaks. 

Hanbin lets go of Jinhwan’s hair, stares at the sinful view in front of him. His fingers twitch again in the bedsheets, but for a different reason. They twitch for a pen. Jinhwan blinks at him, waiting for an answer.

“I, um. I,” Hanbin stammers, becoming redder with every passing second. His eyes dart to the desk. Jinhwan looks confused for a second, then, he follows Hanbin’s line of sight and it clicks. He narrows his eyes. 

“No,” he says, sitting back on his feet. “Not _again_ , Hanbin.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry, I just,” Hanbin trails off, noticing just how pissed Jinhwan looked. “Just a minute, I swear, it’s not gonna take long.” He doesn’t dare to look at the elder right now.

He keeps his eyes down, tucks himself back into his pajama pants, and it’s mad uncomfortable but he knows he deserves it. He stands up on wobbly legs and feels Jinhwan’s heavy stare on the back of his head. Hanbin doesn’t actually know if Jinhwan is still going to marry him after this. He just grabs a pen and whatever piece of paper is closest and scribbles it down.

The last sentence. The lyric he was just missing to complete the song he was working on. 

_to love is to receive a glimpse of heaven_

Hanbin smiles widely at the paper, but the euphoria of a newly finished song quickly dies down when he remembers the fuming lover behind him. 

He dreads turning around. 

Many people believe one should face his fears, but Hanbin is a coward. He bites his lip and places the pen down, “Jinani,” he starts but a pillow hits him on the back of his head.

“Don’t _Jinani_ me, Hanbin,” Jinhwan snaps and he sounds genuinely upset so Hanbin turns around right away. Jinhwan has covered his private parts with the duvet and is looking at him accusingly. Hanbin deserves it. He picks up the pillow from the floor because it’s Jinhwan’s favourite and walks back to the bed.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Hanbin whispers sweetly, sitting in front of Jinhwan and placing the pillow on the side. Jinhwan scoffs and looks the other way, crossing his arms. Hanbin knows they’re both still hard and if he plays it right he can save this. His relationship. His honour. Probably.

“Hyung,” Hanbin tries again, gently cupping Jinhwan’s cheek. The elder doesn’t look at him but doesn’t slap his hand away, so Hanbin counts it as a win. Until Jinhwan speaks.

“Was it _that_ important, Binnie?” 

“I, uh. I mean,” Hanbin stutters and Jinhwan turns to look at him again. Hanbin finds his eyes a little scary right now. “It was just, just so perfect. It was the perfect lyric, Jinani,” he tries to explain, feels like he’s taking a test he hasn’t studied for. “It was there in front of my eyes and uh, I would’ve forgot if, if I came, you know?”

“No, Hanbin, I don’t actually _know_ ,” Jinhwan says and pushes Hanbin’s hand away.

Scared Jinhwan’s going to leave, Hanbin grabs his wrist. “Wait. Let me… Let me make this better, hyung.”

“You _promised_ it wouldn’t happen again,” Jinhwan counters and Hanbin opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Another soft _I’m sorry_ is the best thing Hanbin can come up with.

“Feels like it’s the only thing I hear you say lately, Bin,” Jinhwan says and he’s sad now, which is a thousand times worse. Hanbin absolutely hates making Jinhwan sad, it makes him sick in his stomach. Jinhwan should be smiling, always.

Hanbin swallows and reaches for Jinhwan again, cupping his face with both hands so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Baby, I’m really _really_ sorry. I’m sorry for what I just did and for continuing to disappoint you. You’ve been so patient with me and, and I know I don’t deserve you.”

“You don’t,” Jinhwan says, still miffed. Hanbin nods sadly, he knows it’s the truth.

“I know,” he repeats. “It’s just… And it’s not a justification of any sorts because I’m a shit boyfriend—”

“Fiancé,” Jinhwan corrects him quickly, sharp tone a little subdued.

“F-fiancé,” Hanbin repeats and his heart soars because Jinhwan _still_ doesn’t want to break up with him. “But uh, you make me feel so many things, hyung. So many emotions, often all at the same time and I don’t know how to deal with it. I’m overwhelmed, so I write. I write songs. I’ve written more than a hundred since we’ve met, and they’re all about you,” he whispers honestly, voice breaking a little. “About how much I love you, about how lucky I am to have you. And, um. And I know I’ve been neglecting you lately,” he adds, feeling himself tear up involuntarily. God, he really had been, hadn’t he?

Jinhwan’s eyes widen comically as he stares at his face. “Oh my God, Binnie, are you going to cry?” 

His panicking makes Hanbin smile a little and he tries to joke. “Would that, would that make you forgive me quicker?”

“Fuck off,” Jinhwan says, back at glaring at him, although it has less bite to it.

“I’m sorry,” Hanbin says once again and hopes Jinhwan knows just how much he really is.

“I’ve gathered,” Jinhwan sighs a little and rolls his eyes. He’s a little fond, but he won’t show it right away. “You’ve asked me to let you make this better.”

“Yes,” Hanbin says eagerly as Jinhwan pulls away from his clingy hands and rolls back down on the bed, moving the duvet aside.

“Then do it.”

Hanbin is kinda overwhelmed again, drinking up the sight once more before registering the request. “Oh. _Oh_ , okay.”

He shuffles closer to Jinhwan and hums. “I think it’d be better if you turned around then,” he says and helps Jinhwan lie on his stomach, propping his ass up with a pillow. It makes a pretty picture, but Hanbin doesn’t really have the time to wax poetics about how good Jinhwan looks when he’s spread out for him. He has to make it up to Jinhwan first, so he hurriedly takes the lube and a condom out and discards them on the bed.

Jinhwan bites his lip and waits anxiously for Hanbin to do something, _anything_ at all. But instead of feeling lubed-up fingers tease his entrance like he expected, there's Hanbin's warm breath and a fat stripe of his tongue. Jinhwan lets a startled moan fall from his lips. “H-Hanbin," he whines, shuddering and gripping the sheets.

Hanbin laughs softly and holds Jinhwan's cheeks apart, squeezing the soft flesh as he dives in and licks at his hole. Jinhwan's incoherent begging and his breathy moans spur him on, send him lapping and sucking with fervor. Then, when he feels Jinhwan's loose enough, he slips a finger in, immediately feeling the elder contract around it.

"Are you _this_ hungry for something inside of you, Jinani?" Hanbin teases, mostly to have a brief break and get some feeling back to his lips and tongue. 

“Sh-shut up," comes Jinhwan’s shaky voice. "I wouldn't be if you payed attention to me."

"Poor needy hyung," Hanbin mocks and before Jinhwan can retort or kick him, he pushes a second finger in and curls them mercilessly to jab Jinhwan’s spot.

"Fuck! _Fuck_ , Binnie," Jinhwan shouts in the pillow. "I thought you were supposed to make me forgive you.”

"Oh? Am I not doing a good job?" Hanbin asks in a sweet voice as he scissors his fingers. Jinhwan curses at him loudly. "Should I pull out then?" he wonders, already moving away.

"No!" Jinhwan cries, only belatedly realising Hanbin was teasing him again. "You're so fucking annoying," he complains, but there's hardly any heat behind his words. "Just get your dick inside me already."

Hanbin grins. "As you wish," he says and pulls his fingers out for real, ignoring Jinhwan's displeased little groan in favour of rolling the condom on. "Turn around though, I wanna see your pretty face," Hanbin says softly and squeezes some lube on his palm, stroking himself slowly.

Jinhwan huffs but does as he's told, placing the pillow under his ass. "Are you going to get all sentimental again?"

Hanbin scoffs and positions himself between Jinhwan's legs. He wishes he could deny it but he can't. He'll do his best to keep lyrics out his mind for now though. “I’ll try not to,” he simply whispers and thrusts inside Jinhwan in a fluid motion.

He studies Jinhwan’s face, by now familiar with the meaning behind each of his expressions. When the elder has relaxed around him, he sets a slow pace, rolling his hips languidly. 

Jinhwan looks blissful like this, head thrown back and high pitched moans falling from his lips. Hanbin has written countless lyrics on the column of his throat, the gentle slope of his nose and his milky thighs, but it feels like there are never enough words to tell Jinhwan he’s beautiful. 

Though Hanbin is aware that Jinhwan doesn’t really _need_ to be told, as he already knows the power he holds over Hanbin and uses it in any way he sees fit. Right now it’s the way he wraps his legs around Hanbin’s hips to urge him to go deeper, blunt nails biting at the skin on his back.

Hanbin complies, planting a hand on the side of Jinhwan’s head while the other pushes the elder’s leg up as he fucks into him harder. “You’re so tight,” Hanbin marvels like it’s their first time.

“Didn’t you say I was made for this?” Jinhwan laughs, his usually velvety voice hoarse. Hanbin snorts and feels a rush of affection he can’t hide, so he pours it all into a kiss.

“You are,” he says softly and slides his hand up to pump Jinhwan’s dick at an unforgiving pace. “Made for me,” he whispers, pressing little kisses on Jinhwan’s neck.

“That was so cheesy, you— fuck! So close, Binnie,” Jinhwan whimpers and Hanbin flicks his wrist _just_ right and Jinhwan’s face crumples prettily as he finally comes, spilling over himself and Hanbin’s hand. 

Hanbin fucks him through it like a gentleman until Jinhwan’s trembling from overstimulation. He carefully pulls out and shucks the condom off. “Jinani, baby, can I?” he asks, voice strained as he squeezes himself. Jinhwan is still breathless, but he gives him a nod and a tired smile and it’s all Hanbin needs before he’s jerking off. 

Soon, he’s coming over Jinhwan’s thighs and slumping on the bed with a dopey grin. He has about thirty seconds to rest before Jinhwan starts to complain about how sweaty and sticky he feels.

 

“So,” Hanbin says softly once they’re clean and lying on fresh sheets, pressing a kiss to Jinhwan’s temple. “Was this enough to make you forgive me?”

“Not fucking nearly,” Jinhwan says, but he’s smiling so Hanbin grins back.

“Did you have a ‘good time’?”

“What kind of question is that?” Jinhwan groans, looking at Hanbin dumbfounded. “Yeah, I had a good time, you idiot.”

“Was it better than shopping with Junhwe?” Hanbin asks then, sulky. 

Jinhwan is even more incredulous and slaps Hanbin’s arm lightly. “Oh my God, Hanbin. You’re ridiculous. Unbelievable,” he mutters, trying to move away but Hanbin’s really clingy and won’t let go. “Have you ever written songs about how fucking dumb you are?”

Hanbin hums and brings Jinhwan closer to him. “I have actually,” he admits, placing his chin on top of Jinhwan’s head as he aggressively cuddles him. “But I much rather write songs about you.”

“Disgusting,” Jinhwan whispers, but Hanbin knows he’s pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> had to publish this before i went crazy! feedback is loved & encouraged
> 
> (either here, on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vhology) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vhology))
> 
> thank u for reading


End file.
